


Not All Bad Days Stay That Way

by csichick_2



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's day gets off to a horrible start.  Fortunately, things take a change for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Bad Days Stay That Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



This wasn’t how Mike’s day was supposed to go. His brother screwing up – again – wasn’t all that surprising, but it didn’t mean that he appreciated being dragged out of bed at 5am to keep it from both their father and the papers. The former is mostly a charade – even if Mike isn’t the one that tells him, the Deputy Chief is still going to find out about his younger son’s latest arrest. However, at this point the latter is practically a damn miracle. Especially since Mike’s rapidly running out of favors to cash in to prevent the public relations nightmare.

He also wasn’t supposed to end up in the middle of a hostage situation. Especially not a hostage situation in the District Attorney’s office. A hostage situation that shut down the building’s elevators while he was inside of one of them. With Barba.

“This is not my fucking day,” he mutters as Barba practically shouts into his phone that they should have made sure the elevators not containing the madman with a gun and hostage were empty before stopping them.

“And the angry phone calls from the judge haven’t even started yet,” Barba replies, shoving his phone back in his pocket. “Though look on the bright side – the madman with a gun is in a different elevator, so the odds you’ll get shot for the third time in less than a year are pretty slim.”

Mike can’t help but laugh. “At least not unless we’re in here long enough that I turn into a madman with a gun.”

“If that happens, please shoot me first,” Barba replies.

In the end, it takes two hours before they’re finally released from the elevator. Not long enough for them for them to lose their minds, but long enough to be rattled. And long enough for the case they were supposed to be in court for to be postponed until the next day. Which is how they ended up in a bar downtown – because nothing says ‘I was just trapped in a metal box’ like day drinking.

“Not that I didn’t mind having company in that damn elevator, but why exactly were you in my office before me this morning?” Barba asks when they’re both a few drinks in. “We both know that you didn’t actually need to review your testimony, so you could have just met me at the courthouse. Like you usually do when you testify.”

Mike takes a moment before answering to decide how much he wants to say. “Cashing in some favors,” he says simply.

“Your brother?” Barba asks.

“How did you know?” Mike asks, looking at him curiously.

“People talk,” Barba replies. “If you’re trying to keep it from your father, I’m pretty sure he has other ways of finding out.”

“Oh I know he does,” Mike replies. “Though as long as he doesn’t find out from me, I’ve fulfilled my promise to not tell him. I’m more concerned about the press finding out.”

“Those would be some pretty lurid headlines,” Barba admits. “Is that why you keep getting him out of jams?”

Mike nods. “Even though I know it won’t stick, I wish he would have let me take him back to rehab. It would have at least kept him clean long enough for me to build up a few more favors for the next time.”

“Call me next time,” Barba says. “I’m owed more favors than I’ll ever be able to use.”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Mike protests.

“You’re not asking,” Barba points out, leaning into the other man’s personal space. “I’m offering.”

“But why?” Mike asks. “I know you’re not as much of a hard ass as you want everyone to think you are, but still.”

Barba glances around to make sure no one is paying them any attention, before quickly pressing his lips to Mike’s. “We can pretend that never happened or we can continue that at my place. It’s close.”

“Your place sounds good,” Mike replies, getting his wallet out to settle their tab. Even though walking probably would have been faster, they take a cab given that they’re both public figures and drunk in the middle of the day.

Barba takes charge as soon as they’re inside his apartment, which Mike finds turns him on far more than he expected. “Wanted to do this since the day I met you,” he says, as he pushes Mike down onto the couch. “Just had no idea if you were interested.”

“Well it’s not like I had any idea you were interested either,” Mike responds. “Why now?”

“Drunk enough to stop being afraid of rejection,” Barba replies before kissing him.

Eventually they do make it to the bedroom. Barba doesn’t give up control the entire time, and Mike makes it very clear how much they enjoy that fact. He didn’t realize that he had fallen asleep right after until he wakes up to the sounds of cooking in the kitchen.

“How long was I asleep?” he asks after putting his pants back on and shuffling into the kitchen.

“About twenty minutes longer than me,” Barba replies. “Which is precise as I can get considering I have no idea what time it was when we got here.” 

“Fair enough. And I guess I don’t need to make excuses about how I don’t usually fall asleep right after sex,” Mike replies. When Barba doesn’t respond right away, Mike realizes that he’s staring at the scars left behind from the bullet wounds. “Should I go put a shirt on?” he asks.

“What? No. I definitely like you shirtless,” Barba replies. “The scars just remind me about how close I came to losing you before I ever had you.”

“Well you have me now,” Mike says. “And next time we should do this sober,” he adds to emphasize that he has no regrets about what happened.

“After dinner?” Barba asks with a smile. “It’s just pasta because it and coffee are all I have.”

“Pretty sure my apartment only has the coffee,” Mike replies. “And sounds like a plan to me. Even if I’m not sure if that would count as fully sober.”

“I guess that means we’ll have to keep doing this then,” Barba replies.

Despite the horrible way in which his day started, Mike has to admit that it’s ending pretty damn well.


End file.
